


每天写一点的黑白骑

by SAToYuKi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 黑白骑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAToYuKi/pseuds/SAToYuKi
Summary: 人男DRK x 人男 PLD，从西部高地开始的公路片
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

黑骑带着风走进了忘忧骑士亭，也不抖肩上的雪，掏出一个破旧的帆布口袋，清点出几枚金币码放在把台上。吉布里隆和这位沉默的、戴着漆黑兜帽的客人耳语几句，拿出一个锃亮的雪松木杯，倒上满满的烈酒推给他，又走进仓库，用纸皮和细绳捆扎了数瓶，一并交付。漆黑的酒客抓起其中一杯，三两下就灌进肚子，揣了捆扎好的烈酒，转过身，锐利的绿色眼睛如西部高地的猛禽一般隐秘地扫过店内的客人。黑骑瞥见他的目标独自坐在角落里，拢了拢斗篷朝他走去，后者还穿着制式的银白色盔甲，刺眼的蓝色披风就那么随意地搭在椅背上，桌子上只摆了一杯热苹果汁，和一道简单的、酒馆式的煎肉配硬面包，已经快吃完了。骑士并无二心地吃着他头一次尝试的酒馆菜肴，身边疾步走过的黑色身影自然而然地撞了一下他的椅子，掉下一个黑色包裹来。骑士抬头看去，只来得及瞥见一缕金色的头发飘过。一张纸条落在他餐盘里的肉汁中，深色麦酒写下的潦草字迹逐渐溶解，但骑士仍然看清楚了是通向一个处在云雾街腹地的地址。  
骑士付清了饭钱，捡起那个黑色的包裹，在窃窃私语中推开沉重木门。雪下得很大，天空雾蒙蒙的一片，黑骑离开时踩出的脚印已经不甚明显了。骑士跟着纸条上写的指示，左拐走五十码，爬下简陋的木梯，直走，在第二个巷道右拐。阴暗的巷道深处传来一声呜咽，骑士使劲眨了眨眼，看见两个模糊的人影，他追上去。黑骑捏着另一人的喉咙拖进屋，扔在地上，仿佛后背长着眼睛一般，头也不回地和骑士说：“衣服脱了。”  
骑士冲上前去检查那躺在地上的人，脸上像是被狮鹫爪抓过，腹部有一道穿刺伤，渗出的鲜血染红了看上去价值不菲的底衣，脖颈处则是显眼的勒痕，黑骑那双大手无情地扼断了他的呼吸。骑士看看死者，又看看黑骑。后者解下斗篷随手扔在桌上，揉了一把乱糟糟的金发，拉开椅子坐下，看向骑士的神色并无平静以外的情绪。骑士走上前去，把一直抱在怀里的包裹放在桌上，指着地上的人质问黑骑：“你为什么把他杀了？”  
黑骑扶了一下额角：“不然你死。”他站起身，“把制服脱掉。”黑骑身材高挑，站起来高骑士半个头的阴影挡住了昏暗油灯的光线。骑士眼前和心中同时灰暗了一瞬，死者的身份他现在知道了。黑骑一只手搭上来要解他肩甲下的暗扣，骑士脸色阴沉，拍开他的手转过身去，解开暗扣卸下肩甲，接着拽掉手甲，然后是胸前的布甲。捂热的盔甲离开身体，冷气一下子灌进来。黑骑给他推来一把椅子，捡起脱下的盔甲往尸体身上穿。骑士忍着寒冷的哆嗦，坐下来蹬掉腿甲。给尸体穿戴好后，黑骑回过头来看了一眼骑士，后者浑身僵硬，脸上已经冻得发紫了。他便打开先前骑士一路抱来的包裹，扔了一件大衣给他，又从旧装备里翻出一双看着差不多合适的铠靴给骑士。黑骑提出小半桶温热的牛血泼在地上，将尸体拖进血泊摆出受刺倒下的样子，骑士穿戴整齐站起来，沉默地看着他伪造这一切。  
“走了。”黑骑随手抹了点墙灰，在骑士脸上擦出些污渍，拿来另一件干燥、厚实的斗篷披在骑士身上，自己则穿上之前那件被雪水浸润过的。他背上用帆布包裹的双手大剑，吹熄油灯，打开门走出去。  
骑士一言不发地跟着他，外面的雪越下越大。黑骑领着他到圣大鸟房附近，准备好的陆行鸟篷车里装着满满的面粉和新薯洋葱之类的根菜，黑骑把大剑藏在最底下，又把骑士推上去，塞给他一个粗糙的、散发着热气的驼革小包，打开一看装满了火属性水晶和火眼石。  
“别出声，最好睡觉。”黑骑吩咐他，关好了篷车的门。骑士靠着窗户，掀开一点厚重布帘朝外看去。黑骑驾着他们的篷车穿过伊修加德基础层，他看见神殿骑士团摇曳的灯火，圣蕾内特广场被冻住的喷泉，机工房的窗户冒出热气。骑士盍上布帘，一路颠簸到关门，他听见黑骑掏出文件和守卫交涉，接着是铁门升起的沉重轰隆声。再之后，骑士在车轱辘轧过冰面均匀的声音里睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

朦胧间骑士听见陆行鸟咕哎的叫声，他惊醒过来，伸手想要摸腰间佩剑的手扑了个空，这才忽然想起他昨天夜里已经在皇都的角落里‘死掉了’。骑士揉了揉眼睛，从装满新薯的袋子上把自己支起来，稍微活动一下脖子和肩膀，关节啪嗒啪嗒作响。此时黑骑正好打开陆行鸟篷车的门，草草看了他一眼。外面天气正好，阳光落下来，积雪的反光分外晃眼。  
“到隼巢了，下来吧。”  
黑骑撑着门，宽大的斗篷挡住走下来的骑士，他剑刃一样的绿眼睛左右看了看，接着一只手覆住骑士头顶把黑色短发揉搓得乱七八糟，塞了一张揉皱的文件和一顶深色贝雷帽到他手里，同时俯身下来指示：“拿上这个，把陆行鸟牵到鸟房去，然后在水晶那等我。”  
骑士没回话，端正地扣上贝雷帽，去篷车前面把栓陆行鸟的皮带解开。两个大家伙扑腾翅膀，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着他，其中一个甚至啄了一下他露出来的头发——也许那上面有新薯的香味。骑士机灵地躲开鸟喙，一手牵着一只陆行鸟往鸟栏走去。鸟栏的管理人打开围栏从他手里接过了绳子，问：“头一次见你啊？”骑士愣了一下：“头一次来这边，”他赶忙从上衣口袋里掏出纸张展平，双手递给管理员，“喏，给你。”管理员接过来扫了眼，又抬头上下打量他一番，骑士只得尴尬地陪笑。那人便挪开目光，自顾自地嘟囔道：“少爷出来体验生活倒还穿着贵族的大衣，哈哈。行了，你走吧。”  
骑士勉强维持着半点微笑转过身，心里很不是滋味。昨日夜里没有注意，他低头看身上的衣服，这才发现虽然又脏又旧，那些金丝银线的华丽花纹仍然依稀能够分辨。骑士手被吹得有点僵，他放进口袋里握了握拳，又转身回过头去。管理员头也不抬地问：“还有事吗？”骑士定神，张了张嘴，最后没有坦白身份，只说了句谢谢，然后便低着头往水晶的方向走去。他并不是什么贵族之后，父亲在他很小的时候就因为在和龙族的作战中阵亡了，母亲改嫁后，他就被继父送去训练，之后平平无奇地成了一名神殿骑士。比起全心全意相信着正教教义的母亲，骑士不喜欢那些坚毅的、勇敢的传奇故事，他只知道有一场战斗中的指挥官升迁了，而他的父亲在那场战斗里阵亡了，他学习的教材里只写英勇的士兵，却不记录那些战死的灵魂。可以的话，就算被骂怕死、被唾弃怯懦也好，他并不想做积雪里掩埋的尸体。而且，他昨夜就应该被‘刺死’了，贸然回到皇都只会惹上更多麻烦。没错，这才是我不回去的原因——骑士这样想，使劲摇了摇头，把一时理不清楚的思绪甩开，直起身来走到水晶边上。  
“喂！”  
骑士听见黑骑的呼喊声，后者在隼巢本地开设给猎人、旅者和冒险者的简陋小摊旁边喊他。黑骑倒着抱着他包裹严实的大剑，在斗篷的遮盖下看上去就像一柄枪头过于单薄和简单的龙骑枪。骑士走过去，黑骑指着摊位上的武具：“我不懂手半剑，你挑一把顺手的。”他没有多想，挨个摸了摸，这些武器估计多有从野外回收回来的，不过没有制式武器，款式和材质各有差异。骑士挑了一把外观简洁、没有装饰的，看上去还比较新，剑刃的材质是灵银，柄的位置则包裹了上好的古鸟革。他拿在手里挥舞了一下，估算着长度和重量。一旁黑骑则问清了价钱，又要了些基础的恢复药和一条腰带，掏出钱来付清。黑骑把恢复药挨个放好，腰带拿给骑士绑武器，沉默地领着他离开商店。骑士在边走边系腰带的路上觉得这沉默有些僵硬，便问：“那个……多少钱？”他穿戴好，把单手剑别在身侧追上黑骑，“我以后还你。”  
黑骑分过来一个不太和善的目光，说：“已经有人付过了。”  
“谁？”骑士不解。他们已经出了隼巢往北大概三四百码了，黑骑没说话，回头看了一眼，拆掉包着大剑的粗布，咔哒一声把它背到身后。  
“我要把你带到田园郡。”黑骑说，“路资已经有人全部给我了，不多，但不至于饿死。”他顿了顿：“我希望你不是那种吃不得苦的贵族少爷。”  
“我不是贵族。”骑士说，“我是……我是……”他想到自己昨天应该死了，就算昨天没有，今天现在这个时候也估计也快死了。  
黑骑头一次偏过头来认真看骑士，后者低着头，机械地跟着他走，不知为何他回忆起数年前被老师救下领走的时候，他大概也是这个个头，一脸迷茫，不知所往。他像从前老师摸他的头一样，抬起手来，然而在碰到骑士头顶之前顿住了，临时改了条路线，拍了拍他的后背。  
“你是你。”黑骑对他说。骑士抬头看他，那顶滑稽的贝雷帽帽檐下，黑骑看到一双清澈的浅色眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

他们沿着曾经的库尔札斯河往北走。骑士好几次转头想要开启对话，都被大步流星的黑骑直直目视前方的平淡表情拒绝了。黑骑边走边从零星分布在雪原上的雪松底下捡起掉落的枝条，骑士见状也帮着收集树枝。黑骑在他捡起第三根枯枝的时候淡淡说了句什么，骑士忙着用衣袖拂去树枝上的雪：“你说什么？”他看着黑骑翡翠色泽的眼睛，后者挪开视线，没再出声。当天下午，他俩手上都拿着几支枯枝，而太阳快要落到红沿的山脉后面去的时候，黑骑总算说话了：“过了征龙像找地方休息。”  
“可以就在征龙像？”骑士征询地问道，“底座里有工匠去维护雕像的时候住的地方，平时没有人的，还有床和壁炉。”  
黑骑沉默不语，骑士只好也闭着嘴跟他走，越发接近视野里那尊巨大的雕像，骑士没由来地紧张起来，万一有人他说不定会被认出来，那样恐怕就只能回到伊修加德接受审判了，想到这里骑士浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
“不去征龙像，”黑骑开口了，“那边有人。”  
他们和雕像之间隔着一个小山包，黑骑领着他绕了路以免直线经过。  
“你怎么知道？”骑士抬头看他，“你要在雪地里住一晚上？”他没听说过有人能在雪地里硬挨一晚上的，再差的条件下神殿骑士执勤也会在简单设置的落脚屋里烧上炉火。  
黑骑的嘴唇翕动，没出声，但指了指自己的耳朵。骑士凝神谛听，却听不到除了他们俩的脚步以外的声音。  
天色已经昏暗，黑骑带着他在距离黑铁大桥不远处找了个斜坡滑下去到封冻的交汇河边，峭壁的底下尚有一处水池，也许是因为冷风被挡住而没有结冰，旁边还有一处篝火的遗迹——从没听说过有这样的地方，骑士想。黑骑找骑士要了他的单手剑，又打发他再去折点雪松枝。骑士暗道倒也不必担心我偷袭，神殿骑士不会做这样卑鄙的事，一边把剑抽出来递给他，走到远处河边去找树枝。然而骑士抱着半捧干枯的树枝回来时看到黑骑以一个十分别扭的姿势像蹲又像跪地在水池边举着他的剑，边上的雪地里已经有几条小型的阿巴拉提亚公鱼了。黑骑出剑迅速，细长剑刃出水时上面又叉着一条公鱼。黑骑将鱼取下来扔在雪地上，在池水里洗干净剑刃上的血水还给骑士。这让骑士因为自己擅自揣测他要武器是为了提防偷袭而不好意思起来，便放下松枝主动问：“这些够吗？还要做什么？”黑骑没看他，摇了摇头，清理掉石堆中的积雪露出深色的土壤，将较粗的枯枝在浅坑中交叉着架起来，底下留空，四周都是风道，又从随身的帆布背包里捻出一张引火纸，用打火石点燃，和树皮完整的细枝条一起送进帐篷似的空隙里。起先只有微弱的红光，伴随着噼啪噼啪的崩落声，一团暖融融的火焰逐渐冒出来。骑士搓了搓冻僵的手指，黑骑虽然忙碌，但娴熟又稳重不像是要帮忙的样子——骑士也不知道自己能帮上什么忙。黑骑用一柄小刀刮掉鱼鳞，剖肚，取出内脏，就着冰冷的池水将巴掌大的鱼洗干净，用留下来的细细的树枝串过，插在石缝里，隔着篝火一段距离烘烤。  
库尔札斯难得的晴朗夜晚，缀满繁星的黑色夜幕从他们头上缓缓流过。骑士烤着火呆望着星空，一会看看远处的桥和树的阴影，一会看看火边烤着的鱼，在饥饿感翻涌上来之前他从冒油的鱼皮上移开目光，看向一旁盘腿坐的黑骑。一个沉默的同龄人，骑士这样想，撇去第一天第二次见面时黑骑刚杀了一个人的回忆来讲，他对黑骑的第一印象应该是这样。黑骑时不时地翻一下烤鱼，看上去没有给骑士搭话的机会。于是骑士又抬头去看闪烁的星座，那是一支哈罗妮的长枪，据说高洁的骑士、伟大的勇士死后灵魂会升入冰天，那普通的人呢？星空中当然没有答案，骑士有些孤单地蜷紧了腿。  
黑骑递过来两条烤得外焦里嫩的公鱼，还有两块烘热的松饼。阿巴拉提亚公鱼遍布库尔札斯地区的淡水域，巴掌大小的鱼肉并不多但少腥气，即使没有调味，稍微烤过也散发出鲜美的香气。骑士道过谢，接过来小声地做了简单的祷告，到他动嘴时黑骑已经吃完东西，往篝火里添了根粗枝，热上一壶烈酒慢慢喝着。  
吃完东西，骑士提出自己来守夜的提议被黑骑拒绝了，这至少是今天第三次黑骑拒绝他。黑骑也许不愿在他面前睡着，骑士这样想，便说：“那我就陪你守夜吧。”黑骑这次没说什么，但骑士觉得他眼睛里的光泽动了动。  
骑士盯着火舌，脑袋放空，周围安静到只能听见呼吸和燃烧声，偶尔是黑骑喝上一口的声音。他实在受不了这种过头的安静，又一次试图开启对话：“我还不知道你叫什么？”  
沉默。骑士感觉空气都凝固了，看来是话题挑得不好。他试着换了个话题：“那条鱼很好吃，鱼皮烤得刚刚好。”  
“嗯。”黑骑总算吐出半个音。  
“你应该很讨厌神殿骑士吧？”骑士问。那当然了，他这么想，没听说过有暗黑骑士喜欢神殿骑士的。不等黑骑说话，又说：“虽然正教的骑士们厌恶没有信仰、还时常站在对立面的暗黑骑士，但你是我见过的第一个黑骑士。”骑士顿了顿，“还救了我。谢谢你。”  
“我只相信自己看到的事情。”黑骑拧紧装着酒的水壶，看着他，那种诚实的目光不像有假。  
他们有一搭没一搭的说话，大部分时候都是骑士问一些没有营养的问题，黑骑挑着回他。一来一回骑士便发现黑骑对人没什么兴趣，但聊起野外的话题就多回复上几个字。终于在漫长的沉默中骑士裹着斗篷迷迷糊糊睡着了。


	4. 后续的后续：两个处男之间发生的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我再也不要写两个处男了

骑士用他非凡的交涉技巧，用他们俩剩下的一点钱勉强在田园郡租了一间狭窄的住所，这之后两人都得出去接一些委托才行，不过有个共同的落脚点，让骑士心中飘荡着一阵暖流。他们在城镇里四处转了转，用一个金币从当地人手中换来一张龙堡的详细地图，而另一个金币在崖畔亭换到了伊修加德风味的面包、简单的新鲜食材和少量调味品。天黑之后他们回到住处——说是住处，实际上只有一个房间，长宽大约不到五星码，地板和墙面上维持着萨雷安风格的螺纹图案装饰，除了好心的房东送给他们的一组炊具和一张双人床什么都没有。房间之前被用来做储藏室，四角都积了灰，弥漫着一股各类面粉和根菜，还有陈旧的木头的味道。  
黑骑生了火，烤过两条香鱼，把鱼肉剔下来加上盐和胡椒调味，夹入抹上奶油稍微烤过的切开的面包里做成简单的晚饭。一路从伊修加德过来骑士已经习惯看黑骑准备食物，尽管他认识黑骑不过半个月而已。黑骑在野营地同他开的那个‘冠姓’的玩笑还一直在骑士耳边纠缠不休，而在进入田园郡登记的时候黑骑甚至直接在自己的姓那一栏写上了骑士的姓。他究竟觉得这是无所谓的事情还是认真的？骑士盯着那两条鱼骨陷入了沉思：如果是玩笑而已……骑士觉得胸腔里面有点酸闷；而如果是认真的……那……骑士又想了一通传统上女性出嫁之后就会改成夫姓之类乱七八糟的事情，一手托着脑袋坐在床沿上，另一只手不安地在腿上到处挪动，好像他的腿是一块烧红的烙铁似的。  
“很热吗？”黑骑问，把吃的递给他，加上一杯热过的酒，“兑过水了，不会呛的。”  
“谢谢，”骑士接过来东西，感觉到耳朵发热，不敢去看黑骑：“是有一点热……”  
黑骑闻言去熄灭炉火，室内一下子暗了下来，只有狭小的窗户还透进来一些天光。骑士眨眨眼，逐渐适应光线，昏暗的情况下自己的心跳好像变得更明显了。搞什么啊，不过是个玩笑罢了……但如果是真的，那……骑士被自己纠结的想法折磨得食不知味，草草吃完东西推说自己去洗漱，他看不太清一旁的黑骑，却总觉得那人在笑——他没怎么见他笑过。  
一前一后去公用的浴室收拾干净之后，骑士顶着一头湿漉漉的头发笔直地躺在床上，双手交叠在胸前，像是一尊在躺着祈祷的石像，他望着屋顶的视线仿佛穿过石壁看进天穹里去，以至于黑骑躺到他旁边的时候完全没有察觉。黑骑侧躺着，一手撑起脑袋看他。好一会儿之后骑士才注意到这边的视线，他转过头来看黑骑，后者没有穿上衣，漆黑的剪影上那些凸起的肌肉轮廓分明。“你干嘛不说话这么看我……不困吗？”骑士被他看得紧张，喉结上下滑动吞咽了一下。  
“没什么，”黑骑开口，骑士从没觉得他声音如此充满诱惑力过，“我听到一些有规律的咚咚声。好像是你的，又好像是我的。”  
骑士的心跳剧烈加速起来，他觉得晚饭那杯兑水的酒可能让他喝醉了，这气氛实在太暧昧，他翻身凑过去蜻蜓点水地亲了一下黑骑的脸颊，正要再翻回来便被黑骑拦腰捉住，两人面对面侧躺着，之间只剩下几星寸的空气。骑士的手夹在中间无处安放，只好攥了一角床单在手里。黑骑呼出的带着少许酒味和皂香的气息离他越来越近，骑士不知所措地闭上眼睛，不经意间放大了嘴唇相碰的触感。骑士还从没有亲吻过什么人，所以也说不上这是好还是坏，黑骑干燥的嘴唇上龟裂的死皮摩擦起来是一种奇妙的丝丝痛感。骑士试探着用舌尖舔过黑骑唇缝，接着他感到黑骑的呼吸一滞，像是得到许可一般，伸出舌来与他猛烈回应。骑士被他翻过身按倒在床上，口腔几乎被掠夺殆尽，黑骑湿热的舌面舔过他口腔内壁，从牙齿凹凸的表面卷过去。骑士大张着嘴，分泌的涎液不受控制地从嘴角溢出来，他在自己呜呜的咽声里害臊得满脸通红发热，几乎要窒息在黑骑的吻里。喘不过气的时候骑士拼命推走了黑骑，后者便在他耳朵两旁撑着手，双膝跪在他腰侧，还湿润着的金发乱糟糟一团贴在额上。骑士相当不好意思地擦掉刚才亲吻时流出嘴角的唾液，抹了一把濡湿的眼角，伸手去够黑骑的脖子，把呼吸粗重的黑骑拉下来再拥抱他。骑士抱着他，带着薄茧的掌心顺着黑骑脊骨抚摸下去，滑过那些新新旧旧的伤疤，黑骑回拥他，脊背上的肌肉随着呼吸起伏，骑士像在抚摸一头安分在他怀里的野兽。在骑士的手摸到他腰际时黑骑不自然地动了动，抬起屁股来，视线对上了骑士疑惑的目光。  
“可以么……”黑骑低下头把脸埋在骑士颈间悄声耳语，好像对于自己只是被骑士摸了摸背就硬了感到可耻。骑士抽开背上的手抱着黑骑的头，现在他能明显感觉到有一团发烫的、硬邦邦的东西抵着他的小腹，而没有得到他许可的黑骑一动不动。几次呼吸的心理建设之后，骑士点了点头。  
虽说做好了被捅的心理准备，骑士还是躺在黑骑身体的阴影里不知道该做什么好。得到他允许的黑骑正卖力地准备，就近舔上了他的耳垂，舌尖从耳廓的软骨上扫过，湿哒哒的声音让骑士缩了一下，又靠过去。骑士觉得有点热，可能是因为黑骑在荒烟野地受伤的后遗症——体温偏高——，黑骑剥掉他的里衣贴上去，一只高温的手抚摸过他的脸颊，顺着脖子滑到胸前，重重地捏上两把结实的乳肉印上指印。骑士轻声痛呼，黑骑便又安抚地揉过胸前的痕迹，反复摩擦之下骑士发觉自己的乳头立了起来，渐渐在被黑骑手掌上厚茧碾过的时候产生酥麻、有一些疼而又爽的感觉。这让骑士更热了，他甚至感到自己脖子上有血管突突跳动。骑士想做点什么，抱着黑骑胡乱地抚摸他的背，经过腰际时黑骑总是低沉地喘息一声，听得骑士面红耳赤，直到黑骑反手捉住他的手腕说痒。  
骑士模模糊糊应了，脑子里都是黑骑的手指在他身上掐来掐去、然后又覆上温热手掌安慰的轨迹。他主动去脱黑骑的裤子，黑骑也扯掉了他的。骑士瞄了一眼，黑骑那根梆硬的性器摆脱了裤子的束缚垂下来，估摸着有七八星寸，此刻正因为他们过近的距离有一下没一下地扫过他的小腹，留下一些水渍。骑士着实没有和自己的手以外的对象做过，稍微想象了一下被黑骑插入的画面，又想起从前偶尔听同僚讲过的关于两个男人的荤段子走了神。迫使骑士回过神来的是淋到他屁股上的冰凉液体，他随即打了个颤，双手无措地看着黑骑抬起他一条腿架在自己胯上，手指上沾满了恢复药沿着他腿根摸进去，在穴口画着圈打转。黑骑俯下身来舔弄他的乳首，在骑士注意力又被引回胸前时塞进了半根手指。骑士哼了一声绷紧了屁股，黑骑便停下动作问他是不是难受。骑士摇头，屁股里塞着半截手指的感觉算不上疼但绝对奇怪，他听着黑骑低声安抚放松了身体。黑骑把更多恢复药淋到手上塞进骑士屁股里，这东西的润滑效果并不是太好，反倒是咕啾咕啾的水声听得骑士又红了脸，他从来没想过这种情色的声音会从他身体里发出来，想到这个他意识到自己的性器也有了抬头的意思。黑骑缓慢又耐心地给他做扩张，水声在变大，进出的手指变多也更流畅了，有那么一瞬间骑士想要叫停，让黑骑直接进来。而正当他这么想的时候黑骑拉过他一只手扶上那根长长的茎身，骑士另一只手臂盖住了自己的眼睛，引导着黑骑挤进来一个头部。被手指插入和被性器插入好像完全不一样，骑士这么想着，因为过于拥挤而紧绷的身体像要反抗撕裂一般夹紧了黑骑。黑骑忍着不适捏了捏骑士屁股和大腿上的肉以安抚他，等骑士平复了呼吸就再往里深入，头一次试着插入的过程有些漫长，好在骑士的屁股终于将黑骑吃进去了大半。骑士挪开挡着眼睛的手看他，眼角泛着一点泪花的闪光，下唇被牙齿咬得渗出血珠。  
黑骑心里像是被打了一拳一般酸涩，俯身去吻骑士嘴角，埋在骑士身体里的性器因为这动作在肠道里搅着，骑士闷哼出声，环抱住黑骑后背，主动抬起胯把腿缠上他的腰来缓解不适。黑骑在他身上四处亲吻、舔舐，一边安抚一边试着开始在他的骑士的后穴中活动。骑士压抑着声音，他知道黑骑缓慢的动作应该不好受，便抱着他摸下去，掐着黑骑腰上的敏感带逗他。黑骑怕痒地躲着他的手，在后面给骑士捅的乱七八糟，愤愤地咬上一口骑士的脖子。骑士一时吃痛地抽气，一时又因为黑骑的家伙忽然碾过奇怪的地方而让声音变了调，有力的双腿下意识紧紧铰住了黑骑的腰。黑骑压着他插他，卖力地顶弄他穴道里的敏感点，骑士呼吸急促，屁股里已经从刚才紧绷的疼痛变成了一种爽利的、被满满地占有的感觉。骑士被插得爽到勃起的阴茎夹在他和黑骑伏着的身体中间，在黑骑的耸动中摩擦着他精壮的腹肌，留下一道道的水渍。黑骑顶胯的动作愈发快起来，骑士只得在一波又一波的快感的浪头里死死抓紧了他的背，咬着黑骑的肩膀压抑自己不住泄出去的媚叫，听得黑骑又硬了几分。骑士被黑骑顶得魂不守舍，下意识去摸自己的性器想撸出来的手在半路被黑骑截住，他湿润的眼睛里映出黑骑狡黠的目光，接着是黑骑狠狠一顶让他彻底没管住自己的嘴叫了出来。黑骑压住了他的手，骑士被肏得只好用双腿把黑骑夹得更紧，嘴里控制不住地乱喊让他慢一点、快一点、轻一点、重一点。骑士的呻吟声越来越急促的时候黑骑松开压着他的手，转而用高温的粗糙的手掌握住了骑士的阴茎上下玩弄，却偏偏堵住了顶端，骑士解放了的双手想要掰开他的手而又每每在发力时被黑骑顶散。不得已的骑士哭叫着去挠黑骑的背，又在他肩上狠狠咬下，黑骑挨着疼，手上和胯下并不饶人。骑士在黑骑不依不饶的顶弄下在一阵猛烈的痉挛中蜷紧了手指和脚趾，颤抖着夹紧了屁股，黑骑低声急促地喘息一声被他榨出股股浊精，松开了堵着骑士的手，后者不受控制地喷出精水在两人紧挨的胸腹。  
骑士被玩得过头，双腿颤抖着仍紧紧夹着黑骑的腰，屁股里也还塞着黑骑的性器，眼睛却快翻过去了。黑骑退出来，湿漉漉地吻了吻骑士的眼皮和嘴唇，将他的腿摆好，搂着腰抱在怀里。


End file.
